Trapped!
by wcmdeaf
Summary: Keitaro, Naru, and Mutsumi head for Archeological dig and find themselves trapped. There is more to it than you think. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Trapped!

Disclaimer: I don't own any copyright so I don't have any credit!

Chapter 1 - Introduction (REVISED)

"Ahh, what beautiful morning!" Remarked Keitaro to Naru as they were leaving Hinata Sou to get on a train heading to Tokyo for the Toudai exam.

"I know I will pass this exam for sure!" exclaimed Naru.

They got on the train and bumped into a familiar person, Mutsumi. "Hey Mutsumi, ready for the exam?"

Mutsumi turned to the voice and said "Oh! Hi guys. Yes, I am ready for the exam." Then, she stepped forward and did something Naru did not like one bit. She gave Keitaro a long French kiss. "Oh, mine! Kei-kun is sure good kisser. Did you both have practice lately?"

They both blushed before Naru denied doing such a thing "I'd rather kiss a poison frog than kiss him" fumed Naru. Keitaro was naturally hurt by her comment and little pissed off so he gave Mutsumi a longer French kiss which made Naru more angrier and Mutsumi even more dizzying.

As the train rolled on, they chat for a while until the train stopped at the station near Toudai University entrance. "Why don't we meet at the Toudai entrance and eat out after the exam? My treat" Keitaro asked. Both ladies agreed.

They went to the designated classrooms and took the exam which took all day. After the exam, they met at the entrance and went to a restaurant. They enjoyed the dinner.

As they were leaving the restaurant, they heard a voice called out "Hey Part-timer! I need to talk with you about the upcoming archaeology dig."

"You girls, go on to the station and I will be there after I talk with Seta" said Keitaro "Ok!" replied Naru and Mutsumi. Seta and Keitaro talked for a while and then Seta gave some papers to an undecided Keitaro for reading. They bided goodbye and Keitaro almost missed the train.

"Keitaro, What was it all about?" asked Mutsumi.

"It is about a new archaeology dig that could change the history of the world, basing on what Seta told me."

"Are you going?" asked Naru.

"I told him I have not made my decision yet" replied Keitaro "I think I will let Seta know after I find out my exam result. What I want to do right now is go to bed and sleep for long time. then do nothing for a week!"

After arriving the destination, they bided farewell to Mutsumi and headed to Hinata Sou. True to his word, he slept for 12 hours and did nothing.

A week later, Keitaro and Naru went to Toudai to check the score. And to their dismay, they found out they were ronins once again and headed back to the Hinata Sou.. Even with a week of relaxing rest, they are instantly worn out and not looking forward to another year of studying. Their minds kept repeating only one thought: "How could I have failed the exam again?"

"I can't believe it." Said Naru, two time ronin "I thought I passed it for sure!"

"I know the feeling" groaned Keitaro

"What will you do now?" asked Naru

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. But I do know one thing, I am tired of studying. What about you, Naru?" Sighed Keitaro

"I don't know." admitted Naru, exhaustedly.

Keitaro suddenly remembered the conversation with Seta, "Hey, Naru?"

"Yeah, Keitaro?"

"I have an idea. Remember when we left the restaurant after the exam and I talked with Seta?" Naru nodded. "Well, I forgot to mention one thing: Seta told me I can take two persons with me for this dig. So, I was thinking about asking you and Mutsumi to join me."

"What! I am not even interested in archaeology at all, dumb ass!" Growled Naru "As you know, I am aiming to be psychologist" (A/N: I think she need to see one for sexuality and anger)

"Hear me out, please!" pleading Keitaro

"It better be good one!"

"Seta gave me the papers. It would be easier if you read it. It will explain everything It is in my room." reasoned Keitaro

"It better not be one of your perverted things." growled Naru.

"No no, it isn't!"

"Alright, I will look at it"

As we all know, Hinata Sou is famous for excessive partying, everyone at Hinata Sou was waiting for the ronins to get back to start the celebration party. Alas, they never had a party after finding out Naru and Keitaro both failed.

After a marvellous dinner made by Shinobu, Keitaro showed the papers to Naru who got interested after reading. "Wow, Seta might be right." Commented Naru

"Hey Naru, why don't we tell Mutsumi about the dig and see if she is interested? I am sure she need a break as well." Keitaro phoned her and she agreed to join after hearing the details about the dig.

The next day, they went to see Seta who was overjoyed that his favourite part-timer was going with him. He also agreed to take the ladies along. "The more, the merrier" reasoned Seta.

How little would they know this archaeological dig trip will change their lives forever.


	2. Chapter 2

I want to give thank to Demonic Dragon Knight and Shiro-Ookami for their time on proofreading and suggestions to make this story better. Bear with me if you are still lost. Everything will fall in place at the end of chapter 4. Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any animes or manga copyright

Trapped - Chapter 2 - Conclusion of Introduction

After visiting Seta, the group broke up and went to do their things. Mutsumi and Naru went back to their residency and call home to inform their family about the archaeological dig. Keitaro decided to walk around the town and do some thinking about what need to be done. After wandering, Keitaro decided to see Haruka first and inform her about the upcoming dig.

"Hey Keitaro! Want some green tea?" Haruka greeted after seeing her favorite (and only as far as we are aware) nephew walking into her tea shop.

"Sure, Aunt Haruka" Keitaro replied a bit tiredly. She was going to whack Keitaro's head with her infamous fan for calling her Aunt but she held back when she heard his tired tone.

After serving Keitaro a cup of hot tea, Haruka sat down and observed Keitaro who was sipping tea. _Something big is going on here. Better let him__ talk first._

"I got something to tell you. I just failed the Toudai exam again."

"What!! Not again!!!!" Exclaimed Haruka. After few minutes of silence and drinking tea, she continued "I am very sorry to hear that. Now what are you going to do next?"

"Glad that you asked me that question. I got a favor to ask you but before that, let me explain what happened after the exam."

Keitaro told Haruka about the meeting with Seta after the restaurant. Then, he explained the archaeological dig to Haruka who listened with great interest.

"If there is one thing I learned about Seta: although he is an idiot, he has a knack for those archaeological artifacts. He might be right after all." Haruka remarked after a little thought.

"Now, here is a favor I need to ask you."

"Based on what you just told me, I assume you want me to take over manager's duties??" Keitaro nodded. "Well, I cant be manager and run the tea shop at same time. Sorry"

"Oh boy, I guess I better call home and ask my sister to take over the duties temporarily. Also, I need to let her know there will be one less resident as well by the time she get here."

"Huh? What do you mean by that??"

Keitaro started explaining: "Naru and Mutsumi are going with me, too. I've told them about it and they said they want to join me. And don't worry, I won't let them do anything dangerous."

"You better make sure of it or your ass is mine." She warned

Slightly shaken by her threat and knowing Haruka alway keeps her word, Keitaro asked "Ok if I can use your phone??" Haruka nodded. Keitaro called home and asked Kanako to be manager which she agreed.

--------------------------------------

Later, Shinobu arrived back from her school and saw a note from Keitaro. The note said:

"I have gone to pick up my sister from the train station. Please cook extra since my sister is coming in for dinner. There is a big announcement I want to make after the dinner."

_Sister??? I didn't know Sempai have a sister. Guess I better start preparing. Hmm, I guess I better start with rice for sushi. _

As Shinobu was preparing the dinner, the residents started to come in for dinner. They saw a note on the table. It was a different one saying that there will be a very important announcement after dinner. They all wondered what it could be but went on to do their own things before dinner.

Keitaro arrived from the train station with his sister. He introduced Kanako to the residents without mentioning the fact that she will be their manager. The residents talked with Kanako until the dinner.

Shinobu announced the dinner is ready, everyone sat down at the big dining table and started eating the dinner Shinobu made for the night before Su could eat everything on the table. They ate and talked for a while. Eventually, Shinobu could not hold her curiosity any longer and asked Keitaro what the announcement is all about.

"Alright. I guess now is good time as any." everyone gave Keitaro their complete attention except Naru since she already know what he's going to say.

"As you noticed, my sister is here. You might be wondering what is going on. As you know, I failed the exam and am in need of a break. After the exam, I ran into Seta. We talked..."

Kitsune interrupted "Let me guess. You are going with Seta for an archaeological dig, right?"

"Yes, you are right"

"Sempai, how long is the dig? Who will be our manager?"

"It will be a year long project and possibly longer. My sister Kanako will take over the manager duties until I get back from the dig"

"Wow, that long?" Everyone was surprised except Naru and Kitsune noticed it.

"Naru, why are you not surprised about this??"

"Because Mutsumi and I are going with him"

"WHAT!!!" The residents were shocked.

"But why??? I thought Toudai was your dream, is it??"

"It is still my dream to go to Toudai but I need a break from studying. All my life I did studying and nothing else. I need to go out and explore new things. I need to refresh myself."

"I can understand that." Kitsune was little bit shaken.

"Onii-san, where is the dig at?"

"An island in the middle of Pacific Ocean. It is totally deserted and has a dead volcano surrounded with tropical rain forest. According to Seta, The island has a lot of old artifacts that was left there by a dead civilization. He thinks it is one of the fabled lost civilizations described by folktales. He seem to think it is the lost Turtle Civilization he has been looking for. Based on what I understand from the papers, recently an archaeologist found an artifact on nearby island which baffled them. The artifact seems to be technologically advanced and it has a description showing the existence of a civilization. The archaeologists searched the island and couldn't find any more artifacts. So, they did an air survey and they found another island. They checked the island and found more artifacts. They realized they needed to bring in the expert so they asked Seta to handle the archaeological dig since he is Japan's leading ancient pacific civilizations archaeologist. Seta accepted the job and asked me to go with him. Any questions?"

"How technologically advanced were they??" asked Su while she continued to eat everything on table.

"I do not know and I am curious as well."

"What will Naru and Mutsumi be doing?"

"They will be doing computer works in the office. They will not work in the field."

"When will you leave?"

"Next week."

"Good!! That will give me time to prepare a huge farewell party. I can't wait to get drunk that night" said starry eyed Kitsune.

Everyone sweat dropped.

A/N; Next chapter will focus on Preparation, Date, Party, and Departing.


End file.
